Regrets
by flames of desire
Summary: Kakuzu hates his partner and the feelings are mutual. things are bound to happen when the two are lef talone for too long. will they be able to overcome the trials and tribulations that romance brought them.
1. Chapter 1

Regrets

Chapter 1: Oops I did It Again

Author's note: I'm not quite sure who came joined first so bear with me okay. In my fic Deidara was recruited before Hidan. But please by all mean correct me if I am wrong, cause I would like to know.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kishimoto. I do not own Naruto.

Flashback:

_The sun was setting off in the distance casting vibrant reds, oranges, yellows, and purples. Hidan sat waiting for the shadows to take over the land waiting to sneak out from his homeland. Clad in the classic black cloak adorned with red clouds he sat perched in a tree just feet from the entrance. This was the exact tree he was supposed to meet up with his new partner courteously assigned to him by leader. Thinking back on it he had never seen the face of the man who ordered him around like a salve driver. _

_Within a few minutes the entrance would be covered in darkness and he could make his escape from his accursed homeland. Taking off his forehead protector he reflected on all of the criticism he received for his belief in Jashin. In one swift movement he slashed the symbol of the country signifying the abandonment of the land on hot waters. Off in the distance he heard the quiet jiggle of bells accompanied by muffled footsteps. Hidan hastily tied his forehead protector around his neck as he dismounted from the tree. _

_Walking up the pathway were three rouge ninja wearing the signature hats that were once part of the Akatsuki outfit. The three ranged in size. One was short and walked awfully slow causing the tallest of the trio to get angry. "Sasori, you better hurry up, you are pissing me off." The tan ninja mumbled. _

_The mumbling wasn't greeted with an answer. All Kakuzu received was the same continuously slow saunter of the puppet master. The blonde hair boy just kept quite pouting to himself, hating every minute of being in the damned organization. He was obviously still upset about being played a fool for falling for Itachi's genjutsu. The trio approached the gates and waited to meet up with their new team member. _

_Hidan slowly emerged from the shadows cast from the walls of the city. His white hair catching what little light the moon decided to cast upon him. _

End Flashback.

Kakuzu wanted to strangle the Jashinist once again for wanting to finish his accursed ritual. The younger man lay in his blood drawn replica of his rosary waiting for his skin to return back to normal. This was the third time this week that he "had" to do his ritual for this mysterious Jashin. His patients was wearing thin but he couldn't do anything about it. The boy just wouldn't die, he could decapitate the man and yet he could still talk. The silver haired man would cuss him out demanding that the older ninja put him back together once again.

"Hidan hurry it up. We need to get going now, so stop wasting time." Kakuzu stated

"Damn it Kakuzu let me finish. We go on all of you stupid bounty hunts. I need to repent for all the fucking mindless killing for your dirty money. "

"Keep pushing it Hidan and you can sleep outside because I will not be paying for your room if you keep it up."

"Like I give a rat's ass, your senseless killing isn't making lord Jashin happy, fucking Atheist." Hidan yelled out.

Kakuzu pivoted turning back to face the white haired ninja wanting to rip him to shreds. His red and green eyes glaring daggers into his partner, as Hidan started to put his cloak back on. It was going to be one of those days again. Kakuzu allowed his mind to wander about all the ways he could incarcerate his noisy partner.

"We need to hurry up and find the two tailed jinchiriki. Here it's your turn to take the lead. "Kakuzu said as he handed his partner the map Sasori had provided them with.

"Fine give the fucking map here. Like I want to even do this fucking assignment, as long as we don't have to stop by that shit hole of a collection office I am fine with leading."

"Hidan, we will be stopping by the collection office after we capture my quota. Now shut up and lead all ready."

"Don't fucking rush me old geezer."

"Call me an old geezer again I dear you."

"You Old FUCKING GEEZER" Hidan yelled at the top of his lungs. Before he knew it limbs were cut off and his head was flying towards the dense forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: It begins

Author's note: Sorry it has taken me so long to update I plan on a couple of chapters this week as I finally have down time. And I am not going to lie I half way forgot where I was going with it. I will prevail and make it up as I go. ^_^ Hope you enjoy!

Kakuzu found himself wandering around the forest looking for the white haired head that was floating around spouting off his partner's famous profanity. The older man took pleasure in making his partner suffer. Why the heck he was walking around looking for Hidan's head, he had no clue.

"Dammit Kakuzu, come get my head right now! Or we are not going to your fucking collections office for your dirty money!" Hidan shouted.

"Quit your yelling I'm coming." Kakuzu smirked as he slowed his pace once more.

Hidan's head was settled against the trunk of a tree, with his yelling echoing throughout the forest while he waited for his good for nothing partner to come and sew his head back in place. He was getting more impatient and pissed as the seconds passed. After ten minutes of waiting he sensed his partner's chakra getting closer at an alarming rate. "Kakuzu watch where the fuck you are going!" Hidan yelled.

Little did Hidan know, Kakuzu did not care about the words he was shouting. The older man just kept walking up until he kicked the straw head square in the nose. A small smirk started to form on Kakuzu's face as he looked down upon the decapitated head. He knelt down to grab the head by its hair. Leisurely he slung the head over his shoulder as he made the short walk back to the body that remained slumped up against a fallen tree. The whole short walk to his body Hidan kept yelling about this that or other, Kakuzu tuned him out knowing that it would piss him off.

Hidan looked at his slumped body closely examining it for any harm. He squinted a little bit harder as he examined his neck. Finally his eyes caught what he felt while he was waiting for his good for nothing partner to come and get him. There was a small red oval mark on the bottom of his neck where it tappers off to his shoulders. (_I guess that would be called a collar bone?_)

"What the hell is on my neck Kakuzu?!" the Jasinist questioned

He was greeted by silence and maybe even a little bit of mumbling. Hidan was getting agitated with the silence and the way his partner treats him and his beliefs. Kakuzu pulled at Hidan's arm to get him closer so that he may sew his head back into place. His grip left a small red oval mark on his fore arm so that Hidan will dismiss the mark upon his neck. He slumped Hidan's body against his own, getting to work putting the white haired man's head back in place. Kakuzu forgot that even though his head isn't connected to his body Hidan was still very aware of what was taking place to his body.

Hidan's back was now sitting against the hard planes of his partner's abs as chakra infused threads began to sew his head in place. Hidan did not yell, cuss or fight as Kakuzu used harder force then necessary to fix him up. Deep down inside both enjoyed then abuse each inflicts on one another. On the small of his back Hidan could feel something growing and getting harder placing pressure upon his back. '_What the hell is that poking into my back? He better not be getting a boner while he is sewing on my head.' _ He thought to himself as he felt a stirring in his gut. Kakuzu finished his job letting his hands fall and brush slightly against Hidan's pale skin. Realizing what he was doing Kakuzu got up abruptly and let his partner's back hit the tree.

"Let's move, the Collections office is going to close soon and you're wasting my time." Kakuzu growled.

"Fuck you, I'm not slowing you down. You're the bastard who cut my head off and threw it into the forest!" the other man shouted.

"Now, now Hidan didn't I tell you to shut up? Always going on and on about your beloved Jashin! Answer me does your god fix you when you are broken? Does he sew your head back on when it flies half way through the forest? No he doesn't I do. So shape your ass up and get moving."

"Jashin is god! He doesn't cut my head off and tosses it into the forest. You don't believe in anything but your dirty money. You will burn in Hell; Jasin will not save you."

"If I die I'll go to hell but that is a fat chance. I'll never die." Kakuzu smirked as a tentacle picked Hidan up by a leg dragging him towards the path that would ultimately take him to a collection office.

_Author's Note: _ I am taking a poll what would you like to see in the next chapter? Sex, back story, or action? After each chapter I will take a new poll and see what my reader would like to read. So here is the poll for this next chapter.

Uniting with the akatsuki

Steamy sex (gay and or other)

Choice

Fight scene/action (either between the two or with random characters)

Leave a review or private message me. New chapter will be posted Weds day afternoon every week.


End file.
